Little School of Horrors
by Runo Taisho
Summary: Suzumiya ha desaparecido en Halloween... Kyon se vuelve a encontrar en una aventura.


**_Little School Of Horrors_**

Suzumiya Haruhi, compañera y lider de la Brigada S.O.S, y la fuente de todos mis problemas existenciales

Si, esa chica que provoca tantos líos, y que, de paso, me mete en ellos, es la líder de la brigada. Haruhi es el centro de todos mis problemas, absolutamente todos mis problemas.

Y hoy, como cada día que estaba con ella, no sería la excepción...

Era Halloween: el día del terror en occidente, y conociendo a nuestra líder de brigada, era evidente que iba a festejarlo.

Si, ella solo buscada una excusa para pasarla en grande. Y, en el camino, cumplir su objetivo: encontrar sucesos paranormales.

Ah, Haruhi, la vida está bien así ¿No crees? Pero a ti no te basta ser parte de esta sociedad. Quieres destacar, vivir algo que nadie más vive. ¿No comprendes que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? ¡Madura de una vez, Haruhi!

Pese a mis quejas internas, me dirigí a el salón del club. Asahina-san ya se encontraba ahí, vistiendo su traje de camarera.

Nagato, sentada en un rincón, leía un libro de suspenso.

Me senté a jugar solitario en la mesa, esperando la llegada de Koizumi. Asahina-san, con un movimiento delicado, me sirvió té.

Al cabo de un rato, finalmente llegó el ésper. La calma reinaba en el salón. Y la disfrutábamos mientras estuviera, porque en unos momentos dejaría de existir, pues la causante de todos los problemas vendría pronto. Es más, sus pasos resonaban ya.

3...

2...

1...

\- ¡Siento tanto la demora!- gritó la líder, abriendo la puerta de manera brusca y apresurada.

Mis oídos se quejaron. ¿En serio tenías que gritar, Haruhi? ¡Estamos a menos de 3 metros de ti! ¡Me dejaste sordo!

Corrió hacia donde estaba, dejando una bolsa en la mesa. Miró maliciosamente a la pobre Asahina-san, mientras ella solo bajaba la vista, sabiendo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Ese traje no va con Halloween, Mikuru-chan. -una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro- ¡Así que te compré un traje de bruja! ¡Una bruja linda y sexy!

Salí del cuarto, ya acostumbrado a lo que vendría ahora: la pelea de Haruhi queriendo cambiar a Asahina, y ésta última será la peleará por cambiarse sola mientras emite chillidos de incomodidad.

Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta, los gritos comenzaron.

Cerré los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo que sucedía adentro del salón del club. Koizumi debió imaginarse lo que pensaba, pues inmediatamente me entabló plática.

\- Suzumiya-san seguro tiene un plan para hoy ¿no crees?

Eso es demasiado evidente, Koizumi. Haruhi es capaz de armar un escándalo en menos de cinco minutos, estoy seguro que ella ya tiene un plan para lo que queda del día.

Con pesadez me separé de la puerta y me dirigí escaleras abajo, tenía sed e iría por algo de beber al expendedor automático. Koizumi se quedó arriba, viéndome aún con esa sonrisa de plástico en la cara.

Cuando llegué al piso inferior me dí cuenta que algo iba mal; una extraña vibra rodeaba el ambiente, sumado al hecho de que ya no había absolutamente nadie en todo el edificio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- susurré después de sacar el sumo de la máquina - ¿Haruhi tendrá algo que ver?

Intenté ignorar la obviedad del vacío de la instalación escolar mientras regresaba sobre mis pasos para llegar al salón del club.

Mientras subía las escaleras me dí cuenta que el ambiente se había vuelto repentinamente frío y tétrico. Un sonido metálico se escuchó atrás mío, me dí media vuelta y no había nada...

\- Haruhi, si esto es una broma, te estás pasando...

Cuando llegué frente a la puerta del salón S.O.S, Koizumi ya no estaba ahí.

"Las chicas ya habrán acabado de cambiarse".

Toqué la puerta antes de entrar, avisando mi llegada... Nadie contestó.

Tomé el pomo e intenté abrir la puerta ¡Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la dichosa puerta tenía seguro! Haruhi Suzumiya, por muy extravagante que sea, nunca le echa el seguro a las puertas; prefiere que todo el mundo vea qué está haciendo a esconderlo, así de simple.

\- Mierda - Maldecí mientras empezaba a sentir que algo iba mal, muy muy mal.

Con desesperación intenté abrir la puerta; no funcionaba. Me alejé de la madera y la embestí con toda la fuerza posible, logrando mi objetivo: la puerta cedió y cayó al suelo, dejando astillas por toda la entrada a la sala del club.

Me acerqué al recién hoyo que hice y ví lo peor... ¡El salón estaba completamente vacío!

La preocupación se instaló en mí. Ésta situación era similar a cuando Nagato cambió la realidad.

Abrí la puerta de al lado de la del club.

\- ¡¿Haruhi?! - grité mientras giraba el pomo.

No estaba ahí. Suzumiya Haruhi no estaba.

Con desespero empecé a abrir cada puerta que encontraba, buscando a Haruhi y los demás; la planta en la cual me encontraba estaba vacía, la siguiente planta igual, y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente...

La ansiedad me atrapó. Haruhi no estaba en ninguno de los salones que había checado.

La temperatura cada vez bajaba más y el único sonido que reinaba en el ambiente eran mis gritos por encontrar a la líder de la brigada S.O.S.

\- ¡¿Haruhi?! ¡¿Haruhi?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN TODOS?!

Me tropecé con mis pies por decimocuarta vez. Los nervios me consumían. El frío me calaba hasta los huesos y, sobre todas las cosas, los ruidos extraños junto con el eco de mis pasos me daban temor.

Salí del edificio, buscando alguna señal de vida. Nada.

Saqué mi celular. 8 pm. Había estado buscando a los miembros de la brigada por más de dos horas... y seguía sin tener un mínimo resultado.

De repente, mi celular empezó a sonar. "Koizumi" decía la pantalla. Sin pensarlo mucho contesté.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! - Pregunté con desesperación. Koizumi Itsuki se tardó en contestarme.

\- "... En el salón 3-A" - Susurró con cuidado, como si no quisiera que lo escuchen.

\- ¿Haruhi está contigo? - Que me conteste que sí, por favor...

\- "No, solo estamos la señorita Asahina y yo" - Mierda. Haruhi está desaparecida aún. - "Ven antes de que debamos cambiar de posición... Y no te quedes mucho tiempo en el exterior"

Después de eso Itsuki cortó la llamada, dejándome sin tiempo de preguntar por su advertencia.

Corrí al salón mencionado, topándome en el camino con luces flotantes, ruidos metálicos y un frío invernal. Nada importaba ahora, debía ir con Asahina-san y Koizumi, pasara lo que pasara.

Es cierto, la situación me provocaba miedo, terror.

Con esfuerzo llegué al salón 3-A. Abrí la puerta y la cerré inmediatamente.

Asahina-san ahogó un grito del susto por mi entraba abrupta mientras que Koizumi parecía aliviado de mi llegada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Kyon-kun! Es-Estás bien... - Asahina-san empezó a lagrimear de alegría - Que alegría, Kyon-kun, estás bien, estás a salvo.

Koizumi captó mi mirada interrogativa y como respuesta tomó mi muñeca para llevarme a una esquie a del salón. Su rostro, normalmente sonriente y calmado, reflejaba preocupación (y hasta, quizás, miedo).

\- Estamos en una especie de espacio cerrado - Dijo mientras una esfera de luz roja se formada en su mano - Y como puedes ver, mis poderes aquí sirven.

¿Espacio cerrado? ¿Qué sucede ésta vez, Koizumi?

\- T-También yo... esto... no me puedo contactar con mis su-superiores. Este evento no estaba planeado en la línea temporal, pero creo que "información clasificada", así que... No sé qué sucede, Kyon-kun

Asahina-san parecía nerviosa, como si no tuviera control de la situación. Suspiré sonoramente, provocando una cara de miedo en mis acompañantes.

\- ¡Kyon-kun! Silencio, no estamos en condiciones de... -un sonidito chicloso nos interrumpió. Koizumi se puso en pose de batalla, mirando fijamente la puerta. Y entonces... sucedió el caos.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡KYON-KUN! ¡KOIZUMI-KUN! ¡¡AYUDA!!

Frente a mí una criatura oscura y viscosa apareció, capturando con uno de sus tentáculos negros la cintura de Mikuru Asahina. La elevó varios metros, aumentando los chillidos de pavor de la viajera del tiempo.

Me alejé, dejando el campo libre para la batalla que se iba a tomar lugar. "Entre más pronto acabemos, más rápido podremos buscar a Haruhi y Nagato" pensé mientras Koizumi aturdía a la extraña gigante criatura chiclosa.

Cuando finalmente Asahina-san cayó al piso, la atrapé en brazos y empecé a correr hacia la salida. Nuestro ésper, en cambio, seguía peleando para ganarnos tiempo extra.

Nos refugiamos en el salón 3-D, el cual estaba lo suficiente alejado como para estar a salvo de caos, pero lo suficiente cerca de Koizumi para saber que tal iban las cosas.

Dejé a Mikuru en el suelo, la pobre temblaba de miedo y su rostro angelical seguía shockeado por lo recién sucedido.

Me acerqué a una de las dos puertas, aquella del lado izquierdo, y escuché atentamente lo que sucedía fuera: gritos de dolor por parte de la criatura y jadeos de cansancio de parte del ésper. Y después... Silencio. Un segundo, luegos dos, luego tres... Seis segundos de silencio total.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kyon-kun? - preguntó en voz baja la viajera del tiempo mientras le decía que pareciera atrás - ¿Qué pasó con Koizumi-kun? ¿Estará bien?

No contesté. No quería levantar falsos, pero por lo que había alcanzado a oír, Itsuki probablemente no lo hubiera logrado...

Y de repente, la puerta derecha se abrió de un estrépito; Asahina-san se preparó para huir, mientras que yo tomaba una silla listo para atacar. Para fortuna nuestra, esa silueta que apareció fué un muy cansado Koizumi.

\- … ¿Están bien? - Saltó Itsuki mientraa recuperaba la compostura. Nos miró con sonrisa amable - Menos mal...

Respiré más tranquilo. Por el momento, los tres estábamos enteros.

\- ¿Qué fué eso? ¿Qué cosa era aquello? - pregunté. ¿Qué clase de monstruo había sido ese? - ¿De qué me he perdido?

Koizumi me vió sorprendido; ¿qué? ¿se supone que ya debería saber que dientres está sucediendo?

\- Son criaturas no-identificadas, por decirlo así ¿Te acuerdas de ese grillo gigante que vencimos hace tiempo? Podría decirse que es similar a la criatura que acabamos de ver, pero no estoy seguro. Comúnmente podríamos llamarle a esa criatura "monstruo". - Koizumi se apoyó contra la pared del salón, buscando descansar un poco - Cabe recalcar que esa criatura era muy poderosa, casi no pude vencerla, pero en un momento repentino sentí como mi fuerza se renovaba...

Vale, lo pillo. Estamos encerrados en un edificio con un monstruo lo suficientemente poderoso como para agotar a un ésper con experiencia. Me pregunto ¿quién ocasionó todo esto?

\- Te-Tenemos la teoría de que toda ésta situación fué causada por el deseo de Suzumiya-san. - explicó Mikuru mirándome seria - E-E-Es la única respuesta l-l-lógica, aunque no descartamos que Nagato tenga algo que ver. No te enojes, Kyon-kun...

No me di cuenta de que estaba con los puños cerrados hasta que Asahina Mikuru dijo eso. Pero sí, estaba ofendido de que creyeran que Haruhi era la causa de todo éste alboroto.

\- No fué Haruhi. Estoy seguro que no fué ella. Haruhi Suzumiya no sería capaz de ponernos en un peligro de muerte solo por una aventura, deberían ya saberlo. Es más, estoy convencido de que esa "fuerza renovada" que dices, Koizumi, es producto de Haruhi para mantenerte a salvo. Y tampoco fué Nagato; ella nos habría informado de alguna manera que lo iba a hacer... Ustedes ya deberían saberlo.

Haruhi Suzumiya era, por muy excéntrica, una persona racional y bastante fiel si te acercabas a ella. Lo sabía de primera mano, pues fué ella quien se quedó a mi lado mientras estuve en el hospital.

Y ahora, Haruhi y Nagato se encontraban pérdidas en una zona llena de monstruos. Nagato estaría bien, pero Haruhi...

\- Lo siento, Kyon-kun, tienes razón... pero ¿quién fué entonces?

Ni idea, Asahina-san, no tengo ni idea.

Aún así, iré a buscar a Nagato, ella es la única que podría explicarnos a ciencia cierta lo que sucede en la escuela.

\- Iremos contigo - Dijo el formal Koizumi mientras abría la puerta - Iré hasta el frente, por si algo nos ataca. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que nos vuelvan a detectar.

Por primera vez, no me quejo de que Itsuki vaya como líder. Asahina-san intentaba ir de manera silenciosa, mientras que yo intentaba mantener la compostura.

No me explico como es que, desde hace casi dos horas y media, las criaturas no me atacado; es más, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estaba sólo buscando a los demás, ningún bichejo me agredió. Es más, yo no ví a alguno de ellos (sin contar a las extrañas luces) durante todo ese tiempo... Era como si no estuviera ahí... como si no me pudieran detectar.

Entonces lo entendí; era de ese modo como Haruhi me estaba protegiendo.

Recorrimos todo el piso del edificio, pero no encontramos a Nagato ¿dónde se encontraría? ¿qué estaría haciendo?

Un chapuzón se escuchó tras nuestros pasos, provocando que Koizumi se pusiera en guardia. Asahina-san estaba viendo paranoicamente hacia los costados...

Entre las sombras, una silueta nos acechaba. Atacó primero a Koizumi, pero nuestro hombre con poderes especiales le regresó el ataque. Las extrañas luces fantasmales hicieron acto de presencia en medio de la batalla y el frío del ambiente se hizo más intenso.

\- Por aquí - Una sombra nos tomó de la muñeca a mi y a Asahina-san. El cabello corto de nuestro salvador se agitó por su apresurado anadar. Finalmente llegamos a un salón, no sé cuál, no alcancé a ver el pequeño cartel.

La luz del salón nos indicó quién era esa sombra.

\- ¡¡Nagato!! - ahogué un grito de alegría al verla. La extraterrestre permanecía con su expresión monótona, pero sus ojos reflejaban alivio. - ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuviemos buscando.

\- He estado dominando algunas zonas del edificio. Éste salón está ahora bajo mi jurisdicción de información.

"Jurisdicción de información"... Vaya, hace mucho que no escucho esas palabras.

\- Nagato-san ¿Sabrás qué o quién está provocando ésta situación? ¿Qué eran esas criaturas? - Asahina-san preguntó mientras fijaba su vista en la puerta, seguramente pendiente de si Koizumi regresaba.

\- Son información modificada. Hace exactamente tres horas, diez minutos y treinta y dos minutos, una explosión de modificación de información se detectó en las instalaciones de nuestra escuela. Los datos indican que Suzumiya Haruhi es inocente de ésta modificación informática, pero ella sí es causante de ínfimas alteraciones en vuestras habilidades. Suzumiya Haruhi se ha dado cuenta que algo peligroso estaba sucediendo e inconscientemente los ha estado protegiendo.

Nagato me miró como si pidiera permiso para proseguir con su explicación. Asentí.

\- Koizumi Itsuki actualmente es más fuerte de lo que es en la vida común, generando más daño de lo que debería y reabasteciendo su energía más rápido de lo normal; ésta modificación fué hecha a las veinte horas con seis minutos. En Asahina Mikuru no se ha detectado un cambio notable, exceptuando que ahora puede huir más rápidamente; este cambio fué hecho a las veinte horas con diez minutos. Y en tu caso...

Nagato paró de hablar y me miró fijamente. La alíen dejó la frase suelta, sabiendo que yo ya sabía que modificación había recibido por parte de Haruhi.

\- Personalmente, Suzumiya Haruhi me ha dado la habilidad temporal de capturar zonas de información. No se sabe el paradero de Suzumiya Haruhi, pero es fundamental encontrarla lo antes posible.

Nagato calló a la vez que Asahina-san abrió la puerta a un cansado (pero no herido) ésper.

Aún no sé dónde ni cómo esté Haruhi, pero al menos hemos encontrado a Nagato. Podremos encontrarla. Debemos encontrarla.

\- Koizumi-kun ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Mikuru mientras ayudaba al mencionado a sentarse en un banco - Estamos a salvo aquí, Nagato-san controla la zona.

Koizumi asintió como modo de agradecimiento por la información.

Suspiré de frustración contenida y miré a Nagato, ella me miró de vuelta.

\- Creo saber dónde puede encontrarse Suzumiya.

El silencio expectante incitaba a que la extraterrestre continuara.

\- Por cálculos que he realizado he llegado a la conjetura de que Suzumiya puede estar en el centro de la explosión de información modificada.

Bueno, tiene sentido.

\- ¿Y dónde es eso, Nagato-san? - Koizumi se levantó de su lugar, ya recuperado. Impresionante, Haruhi en verdad mejoró la velocidad de recuperación del ésper.

\- ... En el salón del club de literatura.

Silencio. Mikuru Asahina intercambió una mkrada con el ésper, a la vez que yo miraba soprendido a la alíen.

¿El salón del club? Eso era imposible. Cuando estuve ahí no había nadie en el edificio. Recalco, nadie. El edificio completo había estado vacío... A menos que...

Demonios.

\- Iremos a ver. Haruhi debe estar en problemas.

Salí del salón a toda prisa, pero Nagato me detuvo.

\- Déjame entonces ir adelante. Los guiaré por zonas bajo mi dominio. Si vamos por zonas que actualmente están bajo mi jurisdicción de información, las "criaturas" no podrán dañarnos.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Salimos con cuidado. Nagato de vez en cuando se quedaba parada para dominar la zona siguiente. A veces alcanzabamos a ver monstruos que nos alcanzaban, pero Koizumi los vencía rápidamente con o sin ayuda de Nagato.

Cuando por fin salimos del edificio, Asahina-san estaba agotada de tanto caminar. Curiosamente el patio era una zona neutra, según lo que nos explicó Nagato, ya que ahí ningún dato informático había sido alterado. Tomamos un descanso y aproveché para mirar la hora; quince minutos para las 11. Estuvimos unos minutos sentado en el suelo hasta que Nagato interrumpió el silencio.

\- Hay que irnos rápido - mencionó la alíen para después pararse - Que ésta sea una zona neutra no nos asegura nuestra integridad; el causante de la modificación de la información podría detectarnos y atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Con esto dicho, la brigada volvió a la búsqueda de la líder S.O.S.

No estoy muy seguro de por qué estoy temiendo por mi vida, pero sé que algo malo estará por pasar cuando pisemos el salón del club. Sinceramente tengo miedo de lo que llegue a pasar, pero debemos encontrar a Haruhi.

Las escaleras que siempre subía para ir a nuestro salón de la brigada estaban congelados. El frío era tan denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Asahina-san temblaba de pavor, seguramente inmensa en la paranoia.

\- No hagan ruido. - Nos ordenó Nagato, a lo nosotros hicimos caso. Nagato empezó a trabajar, logrando con éxito tener parte del salón bajo su jurisdicción. - Listo, pasen.

Koizumi abrió la puerta poco a poco, revelando algo increíble: frente a nosotros se encontraba lo que alguna vez fué el salón del club.

Me explicaré mejor. El pequeño salón se había vuelto gigante, cuatro veces más grande que lo que originalmente fué; el cálido color de las paredes ahora era negro y, visto desde cerca, viscoso; y un extraño gas morado (identificado más tarde como "miasma") cubría casi todo el espacio.

Pero eso no era lo más aterrador. Lo más espeluznante de todo era que, sentada en un trono real de color azul marino e de inmensas proporciones, se encontraba Asakura Ryoko.

Asakura se veía distinta a lo que recordaba. Su piel era varios tonos más clara, mientras que su cabello se había vuelto muy oscuro y su ropa era más griseasea.Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más horroroso eran sus ojos. Esos ojos completamente negros con pequeñas pupilas rojas.

Frente a ella entendí qué sucedió. Asakura, al momento de desvanecerse, se volvió información no tangible. Era razonable: la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. La información contenida en la materia es igual, no se puede crear ni destruir (a menos de que seas una deidad...).

Volviendo al tema. Ryoko, después de ser información intangible, empezó a dominar zonas desde las sobras... Y hoy, 31 de Octubre, se hizo presente. Con casi toda la escuela bajo su jurisdicción, ella fué capaz de crear extrañas criaturas bajo su mando y, con la información sobrante, un cuerpo y una base ¿y qué mejor que un salón con información de sobra, una habitación donde una casi deidad pasaba varíias horas a la semsna?

\- ¡Haruhi! - Allí estaba, atada de manos y tirada en el piso, con mirada enojada y temerosa. Ahí se encontraba Haruhi...

Corrí hacia ella mientras Ryoko se paraba de su trono y caminaba hacia nosotros. Nagato empezó a pelear contra su ex-soporte de misión. Koizumi se había dedicado a proteger a la viajera del tiempo y yo... Yo me había enfocado a liberar a nuestra líder de brigada y ponerla a salvo de la destrucción.

El miasma empezó a dañarnos, pero no era demasiado grave. Haruhi inconscientemente se había hecho cargo de evitar que el gas nos intoxicara de manera significativa, generando oxígeno limpio entre tanto miasma.

Ryoko sonrió de manera tétrica mientras se lanzaba, con su cuchillo en mano, contra Nagato. El cuchillo fué detenido por la mano de nuestra extraterrestre exactamente igual como a inicios de la brigada. Nagato empezó a borrar el arma y, para nuestra sorpresa, parte del salón empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

\- ¡Imposible! He estado capturando la información de la escuela poco a poco ¡no es posible que puedas contrarrestarlo!

Nagato Yuki tomó una silla de la zona restaurada del salón y la transformó en una varilla afilada.

\- Soy poseedora capacidades que desconoces, Asakura Ryoko. - Le contestó la interfaz alienígena antes de lanzar la varilla y atrapar a su contraria en la pared. - Solicitando destrucción de información...

Miré a Haruhi, estaba débil y molesta. Me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? - me preguntó de manera susurrante. Estaba cansada.

\- Duerme... - Era lo único que se me ocurrió. Haruhi debe de creer que está soñando. La castaña se apoyó sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, yo me senté a su lado y miré hacia Nagato.

Ryoko había empezado a desaparecer. De hecho, todo había empezado a desaparecer.

Nagato Yuki se acercó a mí y a la durmiente Haruhi.

\- Todo está en orden ahora. Gracias a tí, Suzumiya Haruhi creerá que tuvo una pesadilla. Me encargaré de que Asakura Ryoko obtenga lo que merece. Gracias.

La alíen parpadeó dos veces y empezó a susurrar cosas incomprensibles... Al poco rato, empecé a sentirme cansado y todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos producto del dolor y frío en mi espalda. Genial. Me había vuelto a caer de mi cama.

Esperen... ¿mi cama? ¿Qué deminios? ¿No estaba hace un momento en el salón del club, frente a una batalla entre Nagato y Asakura?

Me levanté de un sobresalto del piso y tomé mi célular para ver la hora.

\- Mierda. Debes estar de broma...

Maldije con todo mi ser. Frente a mí, en la pantalla del dichoso aparato, se podía leer claramente un:

 _"12 AM. 31 DE OCTUBRE "_


End file.
